In certain fields, such as legal, financial, and medical, there is often an obligation or duty to maintain confidentiality. This confidentiality requirement can limit how third parties aid professionals working in these areas. For example, a legal professional may be unable to seek assistance from a non-privileged third party with preparing a document that contains confidential client information.